The present invention relates to noncontact interface technology in a card device or in a semiconductor device that is typical of a memory card, and antenna connection technology for a noncontact interface, and, for example, relates to an effective technology for applying to the noncontact interface of the memory card that mounts an IC card microcomputer together with a card controller and a nonvolatile memory.
Patent Reference 1 describes technology by which an SIM (subscriber identity module) is mounted in a memory card conforming to MMC (MultiMedia Card: registered mark) Standards and security is enhanced so that multibanks or multifunctions can be implemented maintaining compatibility with the MultiMedia Card Standards.
Patent Reference 2 describes a memory unit that mounts a flash memory chip, an IC card chip that executes security processing, and a controller chip that controls both the chips in accordance with an external instruction.
Moreover, Non-Patent Reference 1 describes the MultiMedia Card Standards.
[Patent Reference 1] International Unexamined Patent Publication No. WO01/84490 Pamphlet
[Patent Reference 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 15 (2003)-91704
[Non-Patent Reference 1] The MultiMedia Card System Specification Version 3.3